Warriors: An Owl without a Tree
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: There is many possibilities that could happen in one border patrol. It could be peaceful, a skirmish, or it could turn into a whole battle. Cats could die, or get crippled. They could step on a thorn or run into a tree. Owlstorm just got caught in the middle.


**This is for the writing challenge in the forum that I am in. (I just started and I'm still getting used to it! I'm very excited!)**

What is an owl without a tree? How does it survive? Does it perch on a barn, or does it fly, never stopping.

It felt like Owlstorm lost a whole part of her. She couldn't help it. Aspentail was her sister.

It could have been different, but the past cannot be changed.

 **...**

"Aspentail! C'mon! Eaglefeather is barking out patrols right now! I want to get us on one, together." Owlstorm mewed to her sleepy littermate excitedly. "Maybe we could do a hunting patrol!" Owlstorm countered herself, "No, we could do a border patrol! Oh, I just can't decide!" The light brown tabby didn't notice that Aspentail wasn't aware of what she was rambling.

The orang-red tabby she-cat yawned, "We're doing what? I can't hear you," she yawned once more, "against my yawning." She stretched her muscles before coming outside the den to go about her day. Owlstorm followed her excitedly.

The bright sun made Aspentail flinch and hide her eyes. Owlstorm rolled her eyes. Her sister was such a wimp sometimes! Actually, she wasn't, she had just been sleeping for a long time, so flinching away from the light is expected.

"I'm not leaving the den!" Aspentail argued, wanting to stay away from the bright sunlight.

"Yes you are!" Owlstorm dragged her out into the clearing.

Aspentail gave in once her eyes had adjusted to the light. Owlstorm and Aspentail sat there, listening to the hunting patrols. Eaglefeather started to list the border patrols next.

Because Owlstorm loved border patrols for some odd reason, Owlstorm chirped, "Aspentail. I want to be picked for border patrol! Ooh, maybe we could get on the Windclan border! I want to smell those scrawny, trespassing, rabbit-muncher's scents for myself!" Windclan cats had been trespassing more and more, and stealing prey. Aspentail looked more awake now. Apparently, Windclan could wake her up, but not me! What type of sister am I?

"Okay, okay. You don't have to tell me twice," Aspentail mewed. Thunderclan hadn't gone into battle for so long, that almost every cat was on the verge of fighting one another.

Eaglefeather was calling out the last patrol. "Windclan border. Aspentail," Owlstorm's sister's tail curled up in excitement. "Whitewind, and-" Eaglefeather paused to search for the third cat. Apparently, he had not thought this through. His gaze lingered on the brown tabby she-cat who was so eager to go on that patrol. "Owlstorm." It was a last minute thing, but Owlstorm didn't care. She was going on a border patrol with her sister!

Aspentail and Owlstorm turned to one another and giggled, grinned, and did silly she-cat things. No cat noticed because that was what they did. The sisters always were excited about patrols, especially border patrols, because it could turn into a skirmish.

The two sisters chatted the whole way there like birds as they started to approach the stream that separated the clans' territory. The goal was to make Whitewind annoyed so that he can turn around and snap at the chipper duo.

Whitewind finally, after what seemed like moons, turned back and hissed, "Can you be quiet for a second?" It was shocking how patient he was, but it wasn't surprising that he was patient. He was a senior warrior with moons and moons of experience.

Owlstorm whispered, "It took him long enough." The two giggled. It was their thing. They bugged everyone they were with because it was funny to see how long their patience would last.

He once again, turned around and glared. At that second, we were ambushed by Windclan cats from the trees.

Whitewind barely managed to dodge the first swipe in time. Luckily, Owlstorm managed to be fighting an apprentice and a warrior, not like Aspentail who was fighting two warriors. They both weren't as unlucky as Whitewind because he was fighting the deputy, who was rumored to be one of the strongest cats in Windclan, which was hard to process because they are all fast and nimble, not bulky.

I screamed to my sister once I had gotten enough time, "Aspentail! Go get some help!"

She turned to respond to me, but that was a mistake. The warrior scratched her muzzle, giving the apprentice a clear shot at her. The apprentice bit down on Aspentail's neck, a killing blow. The Windclan apprentice stared wide-eyed in shock, realizing what he had done. The warrior with him was angry at the apprentice, but also shocked. This skirmish wasn't meant to kill this cat, they wasn't supposed to kill any cats.

Whitewind, one of the respected senior warriors, managed to beat the Windclan deputy alone. He yelled, "Retreat, Windclan, retreat!" The five Windclan cats went back to their territory.

Owlstorm completely ignored my bleeding wounds. She croaked, "Aspentail?" Owlstorm lay on, her knowing what had happened. The apprentice had dealt a killing blow to her stomach. Aspentail had already completely bled out. "Aspentail?" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Aspentail!" Owlstorm screamed at the dead body, wanting her to wake up.

Whitewind put his tail comfortingly on Owlstorm's shoulder, but that didn't help her grief...or her other feeling.

Why did I call out to her? Why couldn't I just let her keep fighting? Maybe that could've saved her.

It was all my fault. It was all my fault! I had just _betrayed_ my own _sister_! The grief choked up in my throat. All the guilt flooded my mind in its place.

 _It's all your fault, Owlstorm!_

 _Why couldn't you leave her alone?_

 _Why didn't you go get help instead of her? At least you'd be dead instead of her!_

 _You woke her up for this!_

 _It's all your fault!_

All the accusations flowed through the young warrior's head like a fast-paced river.

Owlstorm had to face the fact.

She had to accept it.

Owlstorm thought to herself bitterly, " _I killed my own sister._ "

 **Yay? I guess this is a bit...over dramatic? Eh, who cares?**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


End file.
